Of Potions and Parchments
by Belgarath
Summary: My first Fanfic. MY version of the creation of the Marauders Map


**A/N:** This is my version of the creation of the marauders map. This is also my first fanfic and I wanted to see what people thought of my writing to see if I should continue so please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Harry Potter is J. K. Rowlings everything that is left Is mine I guess.

**                                                                             1.**

**                                                          Marauders and Potions**

It was cold. 

Of course Potions with Slytherins was a cold experience any day. Yet you would expect the dungeon to be at least a tad bit warm with all these boiling cauldrons. Professor Spanet was having them make a forgetfulness potion that was especially hard to brew with all the fumes in the air making them forget ingredients.   

"Hey James you ready?" Sirius whispered to him as he was cutting up some root of Furgotum. "This is great we can scare Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy at the same time." 

James could care less about messing with Malfoy don't get him wrong he loved to humiliate Slytherins on a daily basis, but after what Evans had done to him in Charms was unforgivable. As if enchanting his underwear with a levitation charm wasn't bad enough she had to get a picture of it too. That picture now proudly displayed in the Gryffindor common room with an Anti-Thief charm on it preventing him or any of his friends from removing it. 

"Make sure you don't splash Moony with any of it." James told Sirius "I don't want Remus mad at us right before the full moon." James was referring to the day after tomorrow which was a full moon. Remus otherwise affectionately known as Moony was a werewolf. Werewolves aren't the most loved beings/beasts in the wizarding community so he hadn't told his secret to any of them. So for the first semester he had some "emergency" come up each month during the full moon, but during the second semester of their first year the others had figured it out. Though albeit it had been a shock it hadn't affected the friendship between Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. So the three non werewolf friends become Animagus, wizards that could take the form of their inner animal. So each full moon they would assume their animal forms James a stag, Peter a rat and Sirius a giant black dog. Then they would go out and play with their werewolf friend usually causing chaos wherever they went.

"Are you sure it's ready?" James asked Sirius remarking at Sirius's questionable potion making skills.

"Hey, I brewed it last night everything is perfect" Sirius replied "Just waiting for you to distract Spanet so I can do the fun part." 

So with that said James raised his hand as if to ask Spanet a question. "Professor I can't seem to remember my name!" 

"What!" the professor nearly screamed "Potter, I said half a cup of Forgotum root it looks like you have nearly a pound of it in there!" 

While this was happening Sirius was sneaking over to the table where Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy were paired up at. He then pulled his wand out and used it to levitate a small cauldron over the table. When Spanet started brewing an antidote for James "forgetfulness" Sirius let the cauldron spill all over the table. 

"What the...my skin…POTTER" Evans screamed though of course James didn't look over since he was still feigning temporary amnesia. Lily's skin had just been turned into a bright shade of pink. Malfoy's had done the same but he was stunned speechless by the shock. 

By the time Spanet turned around and Malfoy had his voice back Sirius had returned to his desk and nothing could be pinned to him or James. So Lily and Malfoy both went to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey could change them back, and Sirius and James got away with only an accusing look from Spanet. So on the way out of Potions they both laughed so hard they started to cry.

                                    ****************************

"You did what!" Remus exclaimed as he loaded his plate with roast beef. "Why didn't you at least warn me?"

"Well," James said between bites, "We know how you feel about Evans so we didn't want you spoiling the fun." Sirius started laughing at this.

"Yeah Moony" Sirius interjected once he had recovered from his laughing fit, "we've all seen you staring at her". At this Remus smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey don't blame me lover boy you're the one with googly eyes".

Just then Lily Evans walked in and went straight to their table. "You thought that was really funny don't you James Potter?" 

"I have no clue what you're talking about Evans," James replied laughing "I don't remember a thing" At this both he and Sirius broke down laughing. Remus gave them a stern look but after a minute or two a small smile started to work its way on his face. Peter merely cringed at the end of the table trying to avoid Lily's wrath.

"Crack it up while you can" Lily said "Ill get even with you and when I do you'll regret this little escapade". That being said she joined the other third year Gryffindor girls and started to eat. 

"Hey guys," Sirius said then looked around making sure nobody was listening "I was studying for Potions with Remus yesterday. Yeah laugh it up Prongs you'll be thanking me once I tell you what I found." Sirius remarked to James laughing at him actually going to the library to study, "Well if you'll let me continue Ill tell you".

"Okay, okay go on tell us," James said still smiling.

"Well as I was saying," Sirius continued "I was looking up potions when I found one that took a person's personality and sorta reincarnated in something else. It's a lot like a Polyjuice Potion, I was thinking we all could make it and make something that would live on in Hogwarts after we're gone." Sirius looked at his friends for their opinion 

"Hey if it's something that would annoy Evans I'm all for it" James said and Peter nodded in agreement. Remus thought about it for a second and agreed to it too.

"Well we will have to get some of the ingredients from Spanets potions cabinet. The description was kinda vague on the exact outcome of the potion". Sirius warned them. "It will take a week to brew so we will have to hide it somewhere." 

"Well then," James said "I think I know just the place, you know that statue of the one eyed hag?" They all nodded "Well I found out its actually secret passage to Hogsmeade it comes out under Honeydukes. We can brew it there this Saturday and use it on the trip to Hogsmeade the next weekend after" James was of course talking about the annual Halloween trip to the all wizard town of Hogsmeade.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sirius said "We still need to get those ingredients though. What say we get them tonight under James' Invisibility Cloak?" The others all nodded there heads in silent agreement. 

                         *****************************

That night saw the four boys sneaking out their dorm room headed down towards the dungeons. They were all covered by the Invisibility Cloak which had been in the Potter family for generations. James had inherited it from his father for being the oldest Potter child. 

"Hey watch where you're stepping."

"Moony that's my arm let go."

"Sorry Wormtail." 

They were almost there when they heard the sounds of footsteps echoing down the corridor.

"Everyone be quite," James whispered "I think that's Filch coming."  So they stopped in their tracks waiting for the schools caretaker Filch pass by. Filch could finally be seen coming down the corridor with Mrs. Norris his cat following him. When they were right in front of the boys Mrs. Norris stopped and started starring straight at the Invisibility Cloak.

"What is it my sweet?" Filch asked his cat "Do you smell someone?" Just then Peeves a very active and often times mischievous poltergeist floated by with what seemed to be a bucket full of lizard livers. "Come on Mrs. Norris," Filch said once he saw Peeves "Peeves, get back here with that. Ill have you kicked out for this Peeves you just wait." With that said he started to chase after Peeves, Mrs. Norris with a last look at the boys followed him.

"Stupid cat" Sirius said "Id like to give it a good solid kick"

"Shut up Padfoot that my job besides Filch might come back so stay quite"

They finally reached Professor Spanets office and started to look through his private ingredients for what they needed for the potion. After they had collected all they needed they headed back up to the Gryffindor common room. They told a very sleepy Fat Lady the password "Toads and hares" and sat down in the common room's heavily cushioned chairs.

"So tomorrow Sirius you check out that book of potions and that night we will sneak to Honeydukes and start brewing." James then paused and looked at Remus "Moony you don't mind that we won't be able to go to the Shrieking Shack do you?"

"This sounds pretty important," Remus replied "so I guess that I can Change by myself" Remus look pretty down after announcing this.

"Well Ill go with you Remus" Peter interjected "It sounds like you guys won't need me any way so ill keep Moony company" With this said it was decided that James and Sirius would brew the potion. With this decided they all went to bed dreaming of what would happen when all their personalities were crammed into one object.

**Next Chapter: Sirius goes to the library to get that potions book and an old name pops up. Lily gets even. **

Please read and review criticism appreciated 


End file.
